The present invention relates to a device for re-reeling and forming a roll of paper in a re-reeling machine.
It is known that in machines or assemblies for winding paper for domestic use, in particular paper subsequently to be used as toilet paper, wipes, serviettes, handkerchiefs and the like, there are provided elements that guide the incoming paper and control proper winding thereof onto a core to produce a finished roll referred to as “log”.
Such machines, known as re-reeling machines, have two winding rollers and a third pressure roller. The two former rollers bring about winding of the paper into a roll, which progressively grows in diameter, whilst the third roller, in addition to co-operating in this winding operation, maintains a certain pressure on the roll or log to make sure that it is wound in a compacted way.
The two rollers have a position that is fixed with respect to the frame and support the log, drawing along the paper, whilst the third roller, acting as pressure roller, exerts pressure on the log being formed and hence determines the diameter of the finished product.
The third roller, or “pressure roller”, is supported at opposite ends of at least one pair of arms that are pivoted to the frame. The third roller can thus oscillate according to a curved direction about the pivoting axis of the arms. Alternatively, this roller may also undergo control of the pressure that acts on it by means of a sensor.
Over time there have been developed various assemblies and devices for feeding the core of the roll, as well as for separating the finished roll and simultaneously positioning the leading end of the incoming paper on the new core.
For the above purpose, the Italian patent No. 1 262 046 illustrates the arrangement of a means for interrupting the ribbon-like material, which cooperates with means for feeding along a channel, between a position of insertion of a new core and a groove or outlet gap for the core between the three rollers so as to enable the roll of paper to be wound.
The arrangement of the aforesaid interruption means in an internal area of the channel involves a somewhat complicated process of synchronization between the parts and does not enable the re-reeling operation to be accelerated.